User talk:Wolfdragon Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Glass Palace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XrosHearts (Talk) 09:54, November 10, 2011 Welcome to the wiki rex if you need ny help contact me or any other admin Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 18:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sigh. I guess that's true. I just don't want conflict so early. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I've decided that since you have experience on other wikis & you're wise but also nice, I'm giving you ADMINSHIP! I always thought you deserved it on Camps for as long as you've been devoted there. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey my Blog Johnny awards no one can add comments help me fix it please? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 23:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey rex can you tell me again thoe 8 elements please? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 22:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Rex would you like to be a Judge in Unwritten Wiki's Next Top Artist? Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Well, it might not even start till then but if it does we will have a Guest-Judge. Zannabanna Hello 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 03:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You know Pokemon Life? I'm gonna transfer it to this wiki. :) Would you still play in it? I sell propane and 00:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) what the heck? hey man why did ya kickban me and swim?Highestbounty123 17:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) still man kickbanning us might not be the friendliest thing to do and besides i wanted to chat with swim Highestbounty123 17:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) its okay just dont do it again pleaseHighestbounty123 17:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) just leave it be for nowHighestbounty123 17:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chatango if you're online :D Cause baby your a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth! 14:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat doesn't let me on, and I'm not allowed on Chattango. I sell propane and 15:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) My Parents don't alllow me. I sell propane and 15:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey could i boow tha skills table idea from totem tribe please but it will be different 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 18:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) for my RPG camp I'm going to make 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 18:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it work 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I know I just wanted to ask first so It wouldn't seem like I stoled the idea. (Hey my sig is old gotta change it) 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I didn't know I posted on your userpage! Gosh, I was so clueless! xD And what do you mean subscriptions? I didn't do anything related to that! :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 06:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 06:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Chatango? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 2 things first you should read this and tell me your opinion UWO and secon why does your user page say join the werewolves? 'A little birdy told me ' 06:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There's a tri-whatever on tdi camps wiki? 'A little birdy told me ' 00:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh know I remember totally forgot about it 'A little birdy told me ' 00:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Your user page is just a bunch of confusing things 'A little birdy told me ' 02:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok.But can you give me a link to his user page? I am going to make an edit right now.03:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Reviewportal77 Thanks! I am a big fan of Zelda.Reviewportal77 03:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was actully on chat just bieng idle.Could we do it on this wiki instead?Reviewportal77 03:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, me and Dawn got married so it was necessary. Zoey the Lonely! Team B. Only as a child! Seriously! 11:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) What? xD U Jelly? xD for my Trollface reference. Zoey the Lonely! Team B. Only as a child! Seriously! 12:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, maybe tell Teddy that so she knows, and if she wishes, we could remove it from the winner's box, otherwise we could just let is slide this once. Hello werewolf pal of mine first can you believe peple say there are ways to become a werewolf (sorry I just had to say something werewolf related) anyways I've play skyward sword I already beat the first 2 dungeons and I'm in lynaru desert trying to find the enterance into the mining facility 'Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 00:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why was Syle banned? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 23:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, it says blocked on Syle's user page. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me and caring on Chattango! Eeee!*excitedly goes on Youtube* *Starts song* 01:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) THE ZOBE is letting me use his characters to make a fanfic in his honor! :D You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 02:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Acatis Adventures Ah, should've realized sooner! XD As for why I said that, well~... It's currently 3:44 AM where I live, and i'm going to chalk that comment of mine up to poor judgement due to sleepiness. XD Tends to happen when I stay awake longer than I should be. lol Anyway, thanks for the advice nonetheless. :) (And btw, i'm looking forward to this camp! ^_^ So much so, I even went and imagined what Zeph would look like! XD Though depending on how you want the camp to go (since I have no idea what you're planning, :P) I may have to do some changing. XD But that won't really bother me (also make note that I think i'm rambling due to sleepiness, so I apologize if i'm talking nonsense all of a sudden. o_0) I'm just looking forward to what's going to happen. ^_^) Right, before I go on any longer, i'll end it here. lol Wyvern out! Wyvern 0m3g4 08:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Heeey, email me when you get this please, or send me a talkpage thingy back, I have a character idea for Acatis :) zacharyst-onge@hotmail.ca Xros Encounter Tourney Ah, true. I learned that the hard way back when I was 15. >_< Anyway, hopefully enough, i've made enough necessary changes to the original concept so that it won't be a total disaster later on. Though of course, time will tell... >_>; But yeah, this was based on an RPG I made back on a Digimon fan forum I used to visit, back when I was around the age of 15. People seemed to like the idea, so after it died from inactivity on my part (I was horrible at keeping on top of my duties back then, >_>;) I decided i'd breathe new life into it and carry it over to Unwritten Wiki, in order to see how it'd fare. I'm hoping things will flow more smoothly this time, as opposed to the mess that occured last time. Wyvern 0m3g4 01:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Rex, I thought i'd like to give you fair warning before things get started. I assume I didn't clarify things enough earlier, or that you may have missed something (which is reasonable, as i've written a lot, and wouldn't expect everyone to remember of notice every bit of detail I added.) It concerns Grati. I only added the Allies and Allies' Powers section for those who cannot fight on their own. Seems Rex (your character) can take care of himself in a fight, so he doesn't really need Grati for this camp. (Though of course, I know very little of your series, so for all I know, he might actually need Grati after all.) But here's how things will boil down. Either: - The character can fend for him/her/itself, in which case, keep the Powers section, but remove the Allies and Allies' Powers section. OR - The character can't fight for him/her/itself and must rely on someone/something else to fight for him/her/it. Thus, you would have to remove the Powers section, but still keep the Allies and Allies' Powers section instead. I hope that clears things up (if things weren't clear enough already, that is.) Wyvern 0m3g4 01:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hm, I see. This is something I wasn't expecting. :\ Therefor, my ruling on this will be that you can use Grati, due to the fact that Rex seems dependant on him to a degree. If anyone asks about why i'm letting you keep Grati, this will be my response to them. Thanks for filling me in on all this, Rex. :) (And on a less serious note, this is why I said to be thorough with the character's powers and personality, as well as their ally's powers and the relationship the two share. :P) Wyvern 0m3g4 08:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's so cool! ^_^ I wish I knew where you found that anime character creator, since i'd like to give it a go as well. (Also, I would've responded sooner, but there was that whole message wall thing going on, so I had no idea how I should've gone about responding to you.) Either way, Rex looks really cool! :) You did a great job! Wyvern 0m3g4 10:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about the points, I changed them to my "Golden Keroro" Idea. If that's ok with you.... :) I think the new walls are like Facebook. 13:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you excited for Virtual Families 2? :D ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 05:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ http://www.ldw.com/virtual_families_2_preview.php ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 06:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) TCG Help Hey I want to make a TCG but I have no clue where to start except that it has something to do with the 8 elements. Please help! 'What 'cha ' 20:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Trading Card Game 'What 'cha ' 23:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) maybe both? 'What 'cha ' 23:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) okay i pick wikia for the TCG help 'What 'cha ' 15:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Battle maybe have it's own wiki for it. 'What 'cha ' 01:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You are requested. Plz come to the Chattango :D I promise I won't be annoying. :3 It's starting to look like A triple rainbow! 00:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, who's the Megan Mii you sent me? It's starting to look like A triple rainbow! 18:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rex. I know you play Minecraft. I've been looking around minecraft videos on youtube, and I ran across a video called something like "I saw Herobrine." I want to know: Have you ever seen Herobrine? It's starting to look like A triple rainbow! 01:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Rex :)) How are you? How is everyone at the wiki ? BFDI Is the best 11:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rex im BACK! :D BFDI Is the best 06:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rex I'm reviving this wiki cause one day i came on and I was sad that this amazing idea failed so yeah, Would you help out? Maybe make a Fanfiction or Roleplay or something? If not its okay BTW where are you these days? ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 22:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC Rex would you happen to know if there was a canon devil fruit or one on the ship of fools place that can turn you to a thunder dragon or a pheonix? ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 20:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rex I was wondering if you'd let me put you in my fanfiction A Hunter's Adventures as a character if you would let me could ya tell me which (Rookie Level) Digimon you'd like as a partner and your character's personality? ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 02:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) You know I loved your The Realms camp on camps wiki, its such a shame it ended ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 04:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rex, I've been thinking about making an MMORPG Style RP Wiki all for only one RP. I was thinking and I thought maybe you'd want to help? If you don't wanna fine, I'm good but If you do? ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 04:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Great! But the thing is I suck at coming up with a story to go along with it. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 05:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Your character, Rex has logged into the Death Kingdom. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 20:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) This looked great. War of the Worlds. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 10:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) WE both like the Skeleton Life Vocaloid song by Rin and Len (LEN!!!!!) But have you heard of this? The Game Of Life ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 10:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wolfdragon! I have a question, remember the page I asked you to delete, Horror at Camp Wawanakwa? Do you mind if I continue the story? [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and]] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 08:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) hey, its syle (the dead guy) and I want to know if you have a 3ds? I have a 3DS New Leaf too. 02:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) can I have yo number? mines 2637-9556-0102 --I have a 3DS New Leaf too. 01:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC)--I have a 3DS New Leaf too. 01:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Marcurio. Stenvar. Lydia. Jarl Ulfric. All minions under this Wolfdragon. Your gift, from your secret santa, Dianted. (asked me to deliver it for him) A Merry Christmas from both of us. :D Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad...